1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to smaller scale articulated LED light fixtures offering adjustability and ease of assembly and installation of a series of interconnectable lighting units or modules.
2. Related Art
Various decorative and/or accent linear lighting apparatus such as rope light, luminous incandescent lighting, and festoon lighting have been in use for some time.